saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Premium OAV Part 2
The second and final part to the 1999 Premium OAV. The giant beetle wreaks havoc upon the city, whilst Ensui laughs and predicts that it'll be one big 'accident'. People run from the beetle, which starts breathing fire and killing citizens, all the while fireworks go off in the night sky. The Sanzo Party weigh their options: if they fight, they waste time on Jeep's bomb, if they don't, the rest of the city will perish. Ultimately, they go after the beetle. Yaone runs into action as well, but stops, whilst Ensui laughs at the destruction he's caused. Mifa's grandmother falls when trying to run away, but Jeep saves the two by distracting the beetle. Unfortunately, the party's appearance only aggravates Mifa further. Instead, she blames them for the disaster, but her grandmother slaps and scolds her. Jeep returns to guide the party towards their target, and they run off in the jeep. Mifa watches, calling them fools that'll die with the rest of the city. Sanzo informs the rest that they have to first get the beetle out of the city, and lure it away. Mifa wonders aloud if they know what'll happen to them, but her grandmother assures that, while the party definitely doesn't look it, they're good people. Mifa dismisses this. Out of the city, the party only has two hours left on the bomb, and deal not only with the beetle, but Ensui's missiles. On his motorcycle, Ensui appears to mock the party, saying they should be honoured to be killed by his 'beautiful monster'. He immediately leaves them to the bombs and beetle once more, laughing. The party reaches the forest, but a powerful flare blinds their sight. Sanzo reaches for the wheel in Hakkai's place, leaving the party at the mercy of his lacklustre driving skills in a mountainous trail. They manage to escape the beetle by driving into a cave. Gojyo tends to Hakkai's eyes, and Goku confirms that the beetle is unaware of their current location, and looks at the clock, with them having one hour left. Yaone removes her Limiter, and approaches the party, intent on assisting Hakkai. Hakkai questions why she helps them, and she answers that it's because of the help she received from them upon their first meeting. She also wants to find Ensui, and points out that he is not affiliated with Kougaiji, solely Gyokumen Koushu. Yaone elaborates Ensui's past. He'd been working on an experiment (nature unknown), until something when awry, and an explosion severely damaged his mental stability. She finishes tending to Hakkai, and heads off. Meanwhile, Sanzo orders them to head out to find Ensui as soon as possible. They drive back to the city, where fireworks still set off, Sanzo determining them to be Ensui's doing, essentially giving out his location. Ensui admires and laughs at the chaos more, and more of Yaone's elaboration is revealed. Ensui started making bombs and monsters, killing innocent people. Ensui spots the party driving his way, and quickly drives off. The party picks up the pace, but to their displeasure, the beetle naturally has wings. In the city, Mifa and others help injured citizens and try to extinquish multiple fires. A burning building collapses, and a girl is almost crushed, but the party drives near and Gojyo saves her. Angry at their arrival, Mifa demands to know why they came back. Before they can respond, Ensui hijacks Jeep's radio, asking if they're enjoying the 'game', mocking them over the bomb in Jeep, and reminds them about his 'pet'. The beetle flies into the city, and the party can no longer locate Ensui, as he stopped setting off fireworks, but Sanzo determines that this is as far as Ensui goes. Ensui stops driving away, confronted by Yaone. Hakkai states that something needs to be done about the giant beetle, but before they drive off, the little girl thanks Gojyo for saving her life. Suddenly, Mifa's follows and climbs into the moving jeep, telling them to let her help, they agree. During his fight with Yaone, Ensui tosses bombs, and the party uses that to find him. Thinking of some sort of plan, Goku asks to use Gojyo's lighter, intending to use the fireworks they received from Mifa's grandmother as a gift. Yaone orders Ensui to stop his madness, asking what happened to him, but Ensui simply asks if she sided with humans now. Yaone asks why he involved innocent people with his orders from Gyokumen. Goku uses the fireworks to blind and crash the beetle, getting it off their trail. The beetle crashes near Yaone and Ensui's fight. Shocked his beetle was defeated, Ensui is further unpleasantly surprised by being greeted by Sanzo's gun to the back of his head. Goku demands he remove the bomb from Jeep, but Ensui smugly refuses. They only have 17 minutes before the bomb detonates. Sanzo questions if he is willing to die with them as well, and Ensui says he might as well be. Ensui goes into a tangent about how this is the most beautiful way to die, and they should all be honoured. They're left with 15 minutes. Having lost the plot a long time ago, Ensui laughs madly. Instead of panicking, Goku says that that's it then in a resigned fashion, much to Ensui's surprise. Hakkai pulls out glasses and alcohol, saying they should enjoy their last few minutes alive. Gojyo and Sanzo join in, and even Jeeps gets a cut of the party. With only ten minutes left, Ensui watches them drink to their heart's content in disbelief. While the party starts up their usual banter, Ensui tries to drive off on his motorcycle, but Mifa dismantled the engie and tossed vital components of it away, leaving Ensui stranded with the party and bomb. With five minutes left, Ensui demands to know why the party is so calm with their impending death. The party ignores him, continuing their banter. Ensui doesn't understand how they're so calm, especially whe they could die instead of force him to dismantle the bomb. Goku points out they have three minutes left, and Hakkai exclaims that they should party till the very end. With two minutes left, Ensui desperately tries to make them panic and move him to stop the bomb. By now, even Yaone and Mifa are concerned with their apparent resignation. 50 seconds and counting left. Ensui finally breaks down, snatching Jeep up and dismantling the bomb, with two seconds to spare. Of course, the party faked their resignation, and now Ensui is at their mercy. Pushed to the edge, Ensui opens his coat, revealing tonnes of smoke bombs that go for the party. When the smoke dissipates, Ensui's disappeared, the beetle is back, ticking bombs can be heard in every direction, and the timer Goku holds resets to five minutes. Atop the beetle, Ensui holds Yaone hostage, intending to explode the entire city in one fell swoop. Mifa runs off, fixing Ensui's motorcycle, and Gojyo runs after her, asking what she thinks she's doing. Mifa knows the bomb is inside the beetle. With three minutes left, Mifa and the party set up an elaborate attack. Gojyo and Mifa jump off the motorcycle whilst Goku tosses nyoi-bo, and Hakkai and Sanzo use chi and bullets respectively as well. This sets off an explosive field that forces the beetle upward, away from the city. The party jumps to follow and attack it, but its exoskeleton is too thick for their weapons and attacks, and its legs easily swipe them away. They have one minute left. Kougaiji appears to save Yaone from the bomb, standing with Dokugakuji and Lirin. Angry, he asks what Ensui thinks he's doing, disapproving his 'accidents'. Furiou and shocked, Ensui flies farther into the sky thanks to the field, and the bomb explodes on him and the beetle, killing both in an impressive display of colourful fireworks. Kougaiji's group leaves, and Mifa and the party admire the show Ensui left for them. At Houtou Castle, Gyokumen hears of Ensui's failure, dismissing him and other men as complete idiots. The following morning, the party and Mifa return to the city's centre, surrounded by destroyed buildings, but many of the people survived, already repairing the damage. Mifa runs to her grandmother, and Goku says that have some leftover fireworks. The woman offers them to stay and eat, but distrust over the party's overwhelming demon population spreads through the city, thus the party must decline her offer and move on, departing in Jeep. Mifa is upset, as she didn't say anything after all the horrible things she said, but her grandmother consoles her, hoping demons and humans can eventually coexist once more. With order restored, the party continues their bickering and conversation in Jeep, continuing their journey to the West. Category:Premium Episodes